You are not alone
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: sequel to home sick clark needs some tlc and brainy is there to help but what happends when a mysterious woman get in the way: I do not own losh this is an Mpreg story. chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

You're not alone

A/N: this is a sequel to "Home sick" it's a little TLC for Clark and Brainy is there to help him.

Clark sat in the waiting room tapping his foot nervously on the white and pea green tile floor. The waiting room to the psychiatrist was big enough for twenty people maybe more. It has two big windows overlooking the city, two big couches, and three lazy boys, a big rectangle table with digi-mags of the 31st century celebrities. Right next to the psychiatrist office was the receptionist desks, behind it was a woman in her min 40's with dark pink hair pale blue skin and bright purple eyes. She was a little rude but Clark couldn't blame her sitting here all day with whiny patients would drive him crazy.

Clark tugs on the bottom of his button down plaid red shirt and shift in his seat. He wore a blue shirt under his red button down shirt which was open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; he had dark blue jeans and brown work boots he decided not to ware his classes today. "Mr. Kent Dr Moss would see you know". Clark jumped at the sound of her voice. Clark slowly got up and made his way to Dr Moss's office.

"Ah Mr. Kent have a seat". Dr Moss indicated the couch against the wall. His office had a big window too, same color tile floor and white walls. "Uh I would like to sit by the window if that's ok". Clark said nervously. "Go right ahead". Dr Moss was a medium built man in his early 50's. He had dark brown hair with little strips of silver. He had thin frame glasses and golden brown eyes. He wore a Maroon vest over a light blue shirt and dark black pants and black shoes.

Clark sat on the couch next to the window Dr Moss brought his swivel chair across from him. "So Mr. Kent or do you prefer Clark?" Dr Moss asked. "Uh Clark is nice". "you seem a bit nervous it's alright anything you say stays here, and you don't have to be afraid of me I will not judge you my job is to help you ok". Clark nodded. "So Clark can you tell me why you like to sit by the window?" Dr Moss asked puling out his digipad. "Why do you ask?" "I just want to get to know you that's all". Dr Moss said. "Well I really don't know I guess". Clark said sheepishly. "Mmhmm". Dr Moss said Writing on his digipad.

"So Clark you were kidnapped a week ago right, Can you tell me what happen?" Clark shifted his weight in the couch. "Nothing really happen it was only eight hours so um it's really nothing". Clark said looking out the window. "Clark an hour is all it takes to be traumatized or sometimes seconds if you were torture, or you witness a death of a love one. It doesn't matter how long it was the only thing that matters is that you were traumatized and you needed to so me so I can help you".

"I don't need to be here I'm ok. I they sent me here to see if I needed it that's all". Clark said annoyed. "By they you mean your friends right?" Dr Moss said in his monotone voice. "Yes" Clark answered flatly. "I see do you hate your friends". "No". "I see you cont like me very much". Dr Moss said chuckling. "Maybe, you're the one who's going to make me see you every week huh?" Clark said gazing into the window. "Well I get paid for helping people not being liked so I'm use to it really. So are you going to tell me what happen for those eight hours?"

"There's nothing to tell I've been through worst." Clark said matter-of-factly. "well its says here you've blame you self for what happened to Brainy, they tried to get you and Brainy to me but it seems you two persuaded your friends to back off. And that last week you almost died, and was-. "I didn't happen he didn't touch Brainy came in time so just drop it". Clark said sadly. "Oh Clark come you know I wont drop it it's my job to help you, if I just dropped it I would have nearly 2 dozen plaque and certificates, a nice house and three cars." Dr Moss said smugly

Clark sighed this was going to be a long day. "So let's start over then I will see if you need to see me". Dr Moss said not taking his eyes of his digipad. "Fine I was torture and really remember." Clark said looking through the window. "Mhm I know you're lying and it looks like we are going to be seeing more each other". Dr Moss said smiling. "But- "I need to know more about you. so come here twice a week Mondays and Fridays at 3pm sharp. If your late three times you might see me longer then you wish until I sign the papers saying you're alright but until then you're seeing me". Clark just stared at the elder man. "You may leave now see you Friday".

Clark left the building shoulders slum and hands in his pockets and headed for the headquarters. "Clark". Clark turned around to see Brainy waving him over. Clark smiled. "Brainy what are you doing here?" Clark asked with a big smile. "Well I thought you might need a lift really". Brainy said pointing to the small cruiser. "And maybe we could have lunch". Clark gave Brainy a hug that shocked Brainy for a sec. "you're the best Brainy lets go". Clark said kissing him on his temple and they both walked into the small cruiser.

A/N: I was surprised that yall liked my first one I really wasn't going to make a sequel but I thought what the hell I got nothing to lose right lol. Hope you like it review it's on the first chapter so it boring but tell me what you think anyway. The Blue Angels are scaring me right now even thought it cool but they're too low lol well they have to because of the weather don't you love Seattle lol hope no freak accidents happen. See ya latter.


	2. Chapter 2

You are not alone

A/N: ok this is going to be a wired one. Some Twitter friend challenged me to write a well uh mpreg story. I've read some but I don't think there's one in a Legion of Superheroes form I think. *sigh* so this will be a mpreg story she thought I chickened out cause I never mentioned it. Which I did but what the heck yall don't know me so im going for it. **NO SLASH/ MPREG** later on enjoy I guess I should fix the summary :P.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LOSH **

Clark and Brainy are having lunch at their favorite diner. They picked a booth in back of the diner where its most private. They sat across from each other so they can look in to each others eyes whiled they talked. "So… do you need to go to- "the place for damaged, and crazy people yeah twice a week". Clark said looking at his menu. "Clark come on don't be like that think of as a vacation". Brainy said trying to get Clark to look at him. "Yeah some vacation, my psychiatrist is a d- "Clark you just met Dr Moss I'm sure you will like him soon". Brainy assured him.

Clark put the menu down and stared at Brainy. "I doubt that". Brainy sighed. "Clark please do this for me". Brainy grabbed his hand. "Please I missed that beautiful smile". Brainy said giving him the puppy-eyed look that Clark cant say no to. "Alright I will, not because you gave me that puppy-eyed look". Clark said smiling. "There's that smile". Brainy said. "Are you two ready to order". A pretty blonde waitress asked. "Oh, yeah uh I'll have a Jupiter burger some fries and a frosty". Clark said. "Ok how about you?" She turned to Brainy. "Just a salad and some water". Brainy replied. "Ok I'll be right back". "A salad and water?" Clark said. "What some of use don't have a higher metabolism." Brainy said. Clark laughed.

"Hey guess- whoa you guys don't look so hot". Clark said as he walked into the lounge. "No sprock Sherlock" Lightning snapped from the couch. "Lightning lag. Don't mind him Clark he still need to calm down". Saturn girl said trying to but a bag of ice on her left arm but dropped it. "Let me help". Clark said picking up the ice bag. "Thanks". "So you had a run it with a super villain?" Clark asked handing out more ice bags. "No not exactly". Phantom girl said. "What do you mean- sorry Tri keep still". Clark said now attending Triplicates cuts. "They were super but not villains I think". Phantom said sheepishly. "Try evil". Lightning lad heckled from the couch.

"C'mon guys tell me what happened". Clark said. "The town was terrorized by uh…puppies and kittens" Lightning lad mumbled that last part. "What?" "Puppies and Kittens what are you deaf". Lightning lad snapped. "Wait you mean actually pups and kittens?" Everyone nod their head sheepishly. Clark sat there for a bit trying to hold his laugh but he couldn't, he fell to the floor rolling with laugher. Brainy walked into the room. "What's so funny?" Brainy asked. "T-th-they got their…puppies and, and kittens…" Clark said laughing. "They got their butts handed by infant cats and dogs?" Brainy said. Clark nodded and tried to control his laughter.

"They were super evil little things". Bouncy said in defense. That caused Clark to laughed again and brainy to chuckle. "Its not funny!" Lightning lad said. "Your right I-I'm sorry". Clark said giggling. "I'll go make dinner were having spaghetti tonight". Clark said walking to the kitchen still giggling. "Wow" Triplicate said. "What?" Brainy asked. "I've never seen him so- "happy I don't think we actually heard him laugh let a lone giggle". Phantom girl finished for triplicate. "Well his first few months has been hard for him and just recently he got sick, was kidnapped, and almost…" Saturn girl trialed off.

"Well I'm glade he's smiling". Phantom girl said. "Me too" Triplicate said. "I can't wait to eat some his spaghetti, Timber wolf you might have a little competition". Lightning lad said in a sing song way. "No I don't" Timber wolf said crossing his arms. "Are you sure Clarks a pretty good chef". "Oh stop it you two lets get cleaned up for dinner.

**Friday Dr Moss office.**

"Good afternoon Clark. How are you doing?" Dr Moss asked. "Well good". Clark replied. "So are you ready to tell me about what happened?" Dr Moss said straight to the point. "I don know yet". Clark said looking out the window. "That's ok lets talk about something else. How do you feel about losing your powers?" "I feel like I'm useless but since the past two weeks I kinda got use to it. It would only be a mouth before I regain my powers". Clark said looking at Dr Moss now. "I see. Tell me about your parents Clark". Dr Moss said taking his eyes of his digipad. "Well they both love me and are wonderful people". Clark said cautiously he really didn't like Dr Moss for two reasons. 1; he was a doctor who messes with people minds and 2; he always had that eerie smug smile on his face and was calm and collected which bothered him.

"What about your biological parents?" Dr Moss asked with no emotion to his voice. "What are you getting at here?" Clark answered with a question. "I told you I need to know you better. By the way you're avoiding this question you must A. hate them. Or B. they abused you and your afraid to talk." Dr Moss said knows he just hit a nerve with Clark. Clark glared at him, but Dr Moss just sat there with his smug smile. "None of the above. I was real young when they died but I know they loved me because they made sure I had great adoptive parents". Clark said angrily. "Mhm. So you don't have any family issues?" Dr Moss asked sipping his tea. "No we don't we protect each other and make sure no one came between us". Clark said looking back into the window. Dr Moss alarm broke the silence. "Well it looks like our time is up I see we are making good progress. See you Monday". Dr Moss said walking to the door to open it for Clark. "Do I have to see twice a week cant we just do once a week?". Clark asked. "Well I was just about to tell you that Fridays would be a busy time for me now, plane crash survivors". Dr Moss said with a smug smile.

"Hey Clark!" Brainy called to him. "Hey Brainy". Clark said a little down. "What's wrong?" brainy asked worriedly. "Nothing I'm glade you came to pick me up, you really didn't have to". Clark said giving him a small smile. "You're lying Clark I can always tell, you fiddle with anything with in arms reach". Brainy said raising an eye brow and putting his hands on his hips. Clark couldn't help but chuckled a little to himself. "It's nothing really just something Dr Moss asked me". Clark said shrugging. "Do you want to talk about it?" Brainy asked softly. "Well, never mind it's nothing lets go have lunch". Clark said. "Alright but if you need something I'm here for you". Brainy said giving him an assuring smile. "Thanks Brainy". Clark said wrapping his arms around Brainy's waist.

A/N: tell me what ya think I can't believe I'm going to turn this into a **MPREG** story see ya round ass-butts lol that still cracks me up.


	3. Chapter 3

You're not alone

A/N: wassup peeps well enjoy chapter 3

**Monday 3 weeks later**

"So lightning lad is a 'jerk' why do you think that?" Dr Moss Asked. "Well I don't know that's just how he is, even though he's a jerk he cares for everyone he just got a weird way of showing it". Clark said. "What's you're relationship with him?" Dr Moss asked sipping his tea. "Well he's like an older brother to me". Clark said. "Mhm, what about Saturn girl you seem really close by the way you talk about her". Dr Moss said. "yeah as a sister type close that's all she likes Lightning lad and he likes her but they will never admit it". Clark said chuckling. "they're my family really one crazy happy family". Clark added. "I see what about Brainy?" Dr Moss asked raising an eye brow. Clark blushed and shifted a little in his seat. "well, well, I, we- Clark stuttered. "it's alright you don't have to tell me right now". Clark sighed. "we can talk about what happened". Dr Moss said.

Clark gave him a look then heaved a sighed. "Alright we're kinda in a relationship; it's been a few weeks". Clark said sheepishly. Dr Moss sighed. "Clark we have to talk about what happened, if you don't want to see me every Monday, It's been almost over a month and you still haven't told me what happened". "I know I, just". Clark hunched forward with his face in his hands and elbows resting on his knees. "Maybe we should stop today's session". Dr Moss said taking his glasses off on pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll see you next week. Maybe you should try talking to your friends they might help you get use to talking to me". Dr Moss said. "I'll try good-bye Dr Moss".

"So how was you session with Dr Moss?" Brainy asked his eyes glued to his computer. Clark leaned on Brainy's desk with his arms and legs cross. "Same old same old, I still don't like him but I respect him, and I know he's trying to help". Clark said. "You still didn't tell him about what happened?" "I guess I'm afraid, I thought it was nothing but, I don't know I guess it was". Clark said. "Hmm do you want me to be there when for you"? Brainy asked looking at Clark. "Well I, if it's not too much to ask, I know you're busy I ju- "Yes Clark I'll go with you I'm sure they could survive without me for a day or two". Brainy said chuckling. "Thanks Brainy" Clark said meeting his eyes. "It's the least I can do. Do what's for dinner?" Brainy said wrapping his arms around Clark's waist. "Hmm let's see maybe some bake chicken breast, with mac'n'cheese, and some green beans". Clark said running his hands through his blonde hair. "Mmm, and for desert?" Brainy asked. "Well, maybe- "EW c'mon guys close the door if you're going to get all- "Lightning lad leave them alone" Saturn girl said sternly. Clark and Brainy laughed.

**Monday 3:39pm **

Clark and Brainy rushed into Dr Moss's office this was Clark second time being late. The first time he was late was because someone (Lightning lad) gave him bad tacos and had food poisoning. Now this time will be hard to explain. "You're late Mr. Kent". Dr Moss said not looking up from his work. "I Know I'm sorry but our cruiser was attacked by a giant worm and- "it's all right I hard about the giant worm. Oh this must be Brainy?" Dr Moss said looking at the smaller teen. "I wanted him to be here if it wasn't a problem". Clark said nervously. "Not at all, have a seat". Dr Moss said. "So let's start off were we left off do you remember were we left off?" "You asked about what happened a month ago". Clark said twiddling his thumbs. "Are you ready to tell me, well us?" Dr Moss said. Brainy pulled Clark closer to him.

Clark let out a sigh. "I guess". "Ok, let's hear it". Dr Moss said. Sipping his tea. "Well I was sick from a rare root, and um the Fatal Five caught me off guard and kidnapped me". Clark paused a bit. "Where were you held?" Dr Moss asked. "Some cargo dock, in a warehouse's basement." Clark replied still playing with his thumbs. "Can you describe the basement, and where they shackled you?" "It was dark and cold, with knives on the walls. At first I was hanging from the walls but then I tricked Th-Tharok into letting me use the bathroom so I can escape but there was no way out, so after he put me on the ground". Clark said quietly. Brainy was rubbing small circles on his back.

"How did you feel, were you scared, angry?" "I was angry for being so weak I was never scared until right before Brainy found me". Clark said looking down to the floor. "That's when Tharok came and assaulted you?" Dr Moss said. "He didn't get that far but I thought he would, I was week I couldn't fight him off if Brainy hadn't come, h-he-. Clark started crying hunched forward with his hands in his face. Brainy pulled him into a warm embrace trying to soothe him. "Sh, sh, it's ok I'm here he would never get you, I'm here". Brainy said holding back his own tears. Clark hiccupped a few more times before he stopped himself from crying. "Thanks Brainy" Clark said quietly. "Any time I'm always here for you". Clark spent the rest of his time talking about what happened. Brainy was there when he cried assuring him he would be ok.

**A few weeks later**

Clark burst into the lounge excited. "I'm finally free". The rest stopped there doing to join Clark. "Really you don't have to see him again?" Phantom girl said. "Nope". "Yay, but you barely have you're powers". Triplicate said. "Yeah I'm still a little weak but now I can visit my folks more often, you all can visit there very open minded people. And Ma would stuff you with her pies". Clark said laughing a little. "Pie!" Bouncy and Lightning lad said together. "Wow that's great". Saturn girl said. "You think they'll like us". She added. "I know so". Clark said smiling. "So brainy how do you feel about meeting the parents?" Lightning lad teased. "They know about us and he already meet them last week". Clark said glaring at lightning lad.

"So when do we get to meet your parents?" Saturn girl said rolling her eyes at Lightning lad. "Two weeks from now would be great". Clark said "we'll leave in the afternoon". Brainy said. "Great two weeks from now pie". Lightning lad said dreamily. C-O-M-P-U-T-O's alarm went off snapping everyone out of their thoughts. "Arhg c'mon lets go" Lightning lad said grumpily. "I'll be here I guess". Clark said awkwardly. "Can you pick up dinner for me?" Timber wolf asked handing him a list. "No problem, see yall later". Clark said waving them good-bye.

On his way back from the store Clark was humming to himself when he heard someone whimpered in the ally. Putting his bags down Clark walked into the ally looking for whoever made that sound. He was about to turn back but stopped when he heard it again, he turned around and saw someone trying to crawl. Clark ran to the figure, and then he realized it was a young woman. "Oh my god, are you ok?" he knew she wasn't ok but it was a habit to ask. "I-I". The red head, blue eyed woman tried to speak but coughed. "Hey, calm down I'm going to get you to a hospital". Clark said softly. Clark tried to pick up they woman, but when she touched his stomach and said something in a different language she disappear. Clark looked where the woman was shocked. "ok either I'm crazy or that really just happened".

Clark said to himself. "hey mister is this you stuff?" some man asked. "yeah thanks". Clark said. "you have to be careful strange things happen here. Bye now take care". The man said. "maybe I need more sleep". Clark said to himself.

"so you found some girl in the alley and then she disappeared?" Lightning lad said mouth full with food. "yep right in my arms" Clark said. "wired" lightning lad said. "maybe you were just tired" Saturn girl said. "maybe I am a little tired I'll try to get more sleep". Clark said. "then again it could've really happened". "well at least you made it home safely." Triplicate said. "well good night guys see you in the morning". "night". Everyone said back.

Clark changed into his pajamas, as he was pulling his shirt down he felt a little tingle in his stomach unconsciously rubbing his stomach he walked to his bed and went to sleep

"Clark are you ok in there?" Saturn girl asked. But the only response was him groaning and retching. She winced at the sound. "food poisoning?" Brainy asked. "I don't know maybe". Phantom girl said. "we ate the same thing" Lightning lad said. Clark flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth and came out the bathroom his hair pressed to his head, looking pale and tired. "whoa dude you look like crap" Lightning lad said. "don't start!" Clark groaned rubbing his stomach. "you have a slight fever". Brainy said putting his hands on his forehead. "hey guys all you cant eat at the burger place". Bouncy burst in with a giant juicy burger. Clark looked at Bouncy and then the burger in his hand, quickly Clark clenched his stomach with one hand and held his mouth with the other running to the bathroom.

They winced when he slammed the door, then gave Bouncy a look. "what". Bouncy shrugged. "can everyone just leave me alone right now". Clark groaned from the other side. "ok but if you-. But Saturn girl stopped when she heard him vomiting again. "We'll just go". Saturn girl said. "Maybe Clark has the stomach flu". Phantom girl suggested. "That I hope so". Brainy said. "Well we could look into it later on right know duty calls" Lightning lad said. They all nodded and left.

**Later on**

"Hey Clark nice to see some color to your face". Lightning lad said. Clark sat on the couch rubbing his stomach. "I feel a little better, what's for dinner?" Clark asked. "Dude I'd slow down on the eating". Lightning lad said. "I'll make you some soup". Timber wolf said. Brainy walked into the lounge. "Hey Clark how're you feeling?" brainy asked. "I'm fine I'll be fine in a couple days". Clark said. "Well I can run some-. "No, no sticking me with needles I'll be fine". Clark assured him. "Ok no test but if this gets worse then I have to ok". Brainy said. "Deal". Clark said.

A/N: tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

You are not alone

A/N: thanks for the reviews it's still an mpreg, ha Twitter girl I'm not backing down. Anyway enjoy this messed up story.

It's been two weeks and Clark was still sick. But as time went on Brainy noticed it only happened in the morning, when he smells something too sweet, even death scenes movies. Today Brainy was going to confront Clark it broke his heart to see him sick like this so today he was doing something about it. Brainy found Clark in the lounge talking with the others. "Hey Brainy are you ready to visit my folks". Clark said. "You're too sick to go". Brainy said. "Well I feel fine as long as I don't smell something… to sweet." Clark said. "Greasy, slimy, or running". Lightning lad teased. Clark bolted up and headed to the bathroom.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Clark?" Saturn girl asked. "What it's funny". "Something else might be wrong with him I don't think it's a stomach bug". Brainy said. "Me neither". Saturn girl said sadly. "If my diagnostics right I'd say he's pregnant". Brainy said. Lightning lad spit out his drink. "Wow Brainy you and Clark went that far" "lightning lad!" The girls, Timber Wolf, and Bouncy gasped Brainy looked annoyed. "I didn't do anything and we haven't done anything we just started dating". Brainy said sheepishly. "But you don't think- "no Phantom girl his is not cheating on me, I think it has something to do with his encounter with that mysterious woman I got a blood sample I'm just waiting." Brainy said.

"How we're going to tell him if it is what I think it is. Men don't get pregnant in the 21 century and he'll lose it". Triplicate said. Clark walked into the room. "C'mon guys we have to go… like now". Clark said looking at his watch. "And don't tell me I can't go I'm fine so lets just go". Clark said. "Whoa you don't have to bit our heads off". Lightning lad said. "I… sorry let's just go please". Brainy prepared the time bubble. "Are you coming too?" Clark asked. "I'll join soon I just need to do something". "Oh and what is that" Clark said crossing his arms. "Well meet you there" lightning lad said and he left with the others. "Clark I promise I'll meet you there you know I have to figure out what's wrong remember". Brainy said.

"Fine don't take long". Clark said giving him a kiss he was about to pull away but Brainy held him tight and the kiss deepens. "Brainy not now…told you later" Clark said in between kisses. "Fine go I'll meet you there." Brainy pouted. "See ya in a bit Brainy". Clark said before he went into the time bubble. "Let's hope I'm wrong". Brainy said to himself.

"Oh Clark you're here give me a kiss". Martha said hugging him. "Ma why do you always do this when I bring friends over". Clark whined. "Do what Clark love you?" Clark chuckled then gave her a kissed the boys snickered and the girls were in awe. "Where's Brainy?" Martha asked. "He's got some thing to do in his lab. He'll join us in a bit". Clark said. "Good". Martha said. "Martha give the boy some room you can hug later lets meet his friends". John said. "Oh be quiet John". Martha said playfully. "Well this is Garth, Imra, Tinya, Lurona, Chuck, and Brin". Clark said. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent". Imra said.

"Clark has told us so much about you all. Come sit down dinner is almost ready." Martha said. "What are we having?" Lightning lad asked. "Chicken Alfredo and chocolate cake is for desert". Martha said. Clark looked a little sick. "Are you ok honey?" Martha asked. "I'm just not that hungry". Clark said. "Aw my poor baby what's wrong?" she said feeling his forehead. "I'm fine ma". Clark said. Martha gave him a look Clark sighed. "I haven't been feeling well lately, mostly in the morning but I'm fine just not that hungry really and I'm a little tired". Clark said. "Well you have to eat something how about soup and crackers ok?" Martha said. "Ok". Clark said and Martha kissed his forehead.

"You mom's nice". Lurona said. "See worries too much but yeah she is." Clark said. "Mmm chicken alfredo". Bouncy said. Clark was going to say something but he heard his mother yelp and he ran to the kitchen. "Ma are you ok?" Clark asked when he saw his mother holding her hands. "Yeah I just cut my self your father is getting the first aid kit". Martha said. Clark grabbed a small hand towel. "Here let me see". Clark said when she let go of her left hand to reveal the small cut gushing with blood Clark ran to the bathroom to vomit. "He never got sick from the sight of blood; he really must not be feeling well". Martha said.

"There you go honey". John said when he finished wrapping her hands. "Can you go check up on Clark sweetie?" Martha said. John nodded and left. "Ok what's going on with my son?" Martha asked once he left. "Well we don't know yet Mrs. Kent it's been going on for two weeks now, but like he said mostly in the mornings." Saturn girl said. "Actually I know what's wrong now". Brainy said from behind. "Brainy you're here, wait what's wrong?" Martha asked. "Well it's hard to explain its normal where we're from but not so normal here in this time yet." Brainy said. "Well explain" Martha said. "Mrs. Kent Clark is uh, well he's pregnant". Brainy said. Martha stared at him. "I'm what!" Clark said from behind with a shocked John next to him.

"You're pregnant". Brainy said. "Is this some joke, because first of all I'm a male, secondly I'M A MALE?" Clark snapped. "Clark calm down". Imra said. "Calm down! This cant be real!" Clark said removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is the baby yours?" Martha asked still a little shocked. "Ma!" Clark whined. "We didn't do anything". Clark said pacing the room. "Well is it?" Martha asked. "No it's not". Brainy said. Martha and John looked at Clark. "What, you can't believe this right? And don't give me that look I'm still a, well you know I didn't do anything". Clark said face flushed. "Well the test say you are and weird things happens to us Clark and- "Mom I'm a guy last time I check men don't go around giving birth". Clark said.

"Well let's make sure try a different test". Martha suggested. "Ma!" "Martha!" "What?" "You are not suggesting my son take a pregnancy test." John said. "Well we have to make sure" Martha said. "I am not doing this; this is crazy I can't be". Clark was breathing fast. "Clark clam-. "Don't tell me to calm down!" Clark snapped at brainy. "Clark sit down!" Brainy said sternly. Clark glared at him and sat down. "Whose baby is it?" Martha asked. "It's probably that lady he ran into a week ago" Garth said. "Clark you mom is right we have to try-. Clark's eyes grew wide and he stood up. "No, no, no, no, no"

"I can't believe I'm doing this". Said from inside the bathroom. "Just hurry up so we could get this over with". Garth said. Everyone glared at him. "Why do everyone have to stand outside the door?" Clark asked angrily as he came out the bathroom. "Well?" Garth asked. "It said wait five minuets. I'm going downstairs". Clark said. Everyone except his mom and brainy followed him downstairs. Clark plopped himself on the couch. They sat there in complete silence then brainy and Martha came down. Clark shot up. "Well?" Clark asked. Martha walked to John and held his hand Brainy walked to Clark and gave him the white stick. Clark looked at it his eyes grew wide. "I this, this, this". Clark knees gave out and Garth caught him before he hit the floor.

"This cant is happening". Clark said quietly. "I'm sorry but it is Clark maybe if we find the woman she could explain all this". Brainy said. "Wait you said earlier that this was normal in your time so how can Clark get pregnant?" Martha asked. "Different races of alien can impregnate a human and other races, some planets the men get pregnant, some both, and some can impregnate another by touch and now magic." Brainy said. "Great" John said. Clark was still quiet sitting on the couch staring at his hands. "Clark are you ok?" Martha asked. "I can't…I". Clark said barely auditable. "I'm sorry Clark but you can't terminate this pregnancy". A voice said. Everyone turn to the voice standing in the center of the room was the red head woman. "You, you, why me?" Clark said getting up. "You were the chosen one I had to or my civilization will be gone forever". She said.

"Who are you?" John demanded. "I am Belle and that is all I can say, you son was chosen because of his good heart and his abilities I had to act out my part that day when he found me in the alley". Belle said. "Why didn't you asked instead of tricking me?" Clark said. "Would you have said yes?" Belle asked. "I think I wouldn't but still- "I'm sorry it was my only choice, these children should be born from a strong kyptonian like your self- "wait children what I'm having twins". Clark started breathing fast. "Clark you need to calm down it's not good for the babies". Belle said. "Everyone stop telling me to calm down, this is not normal for me! And don't suspect me to act like it!" Clark ran upstairs. "Clark?" Martha said. "Honey let him have his space". John said.

"So my grandchildren are suppose to be soldiers for some kind of war when their born?" Martha asked. "I'm not sure if there will be a war, and they won't be your grandchildren or would they belong to Clark they won't have his DNA only his powers". Belle said with no emotion to her voice. "So they're not his just yours and he's just?" "He's just the surrogate that is all and he and the children will be protected I will visit every 4 weeks to check up on them for these nine mouths. I must go I have said too much already". "Wait!" Clark said from the staircase. "I have one question". Clark said. "I will try to answer, go ahead". Belle said. "Uh…how are…uh- Belle chuckled. "On the eight mouth there will be an exit for when its time". Belle said. "So I will have a…" brainy caught him in time and Garth caught John as they both passed out.

"I will be seeing you, make sure he takes care of them and keep his stress level down as much as possible". Belle said before she vanished. "Well this was an eventful evening". Martha sighed. "Get Clark to bed and put John on the couch you guys can stay here for the night I have extra blankets and lots of room in the living room". Martha said. "Dinner would be pizza tonight, dinner is pretty much burned". Everyone nodded. "Sorry for all this Mrs. Kent." Saturn girl said. "Oh it all right, like I said crazy things always happens to us". She smiled a little.

A/N: sorry it took so long my laptop is still acting up and barely functional I had other stories but my laptop ate them and I had no backups so thanks for being patient with me. Tell me what you think I think I confused my self lol


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the long long wait, i like to thank the people who favored this story and following this crazy nonsense, anyway here we go. forgot to mention, Brainy's 16 and he's the taller sexier Brainy in season two, Clark about to be 18 and not the season two version, i like skinny geeky Clark, lightning lad dont have the fuzz on his face.

You are not alone

chapter 5

Clark woke up to the beautiful morning sunray in his face. smiling he pulled his pillow closer, he frowned when he felt someone's arm wrapped around him. with a puzzled look he craned his neck to see who it was. his smile found its way to his face when he realized it was Brainy snuggling closer to him trying to get back to sleep. He lies there enjoying the warmth of Brainy but then he realized he's in his room back home and that lastnight was no dream and to prove that Clark bolted up and ran to the bathroom. "Clark?" Brainy said sleepily. Clark barely made it to the bathroom when he puked his guts out in the toilet. there was a soft knock at the door. "Clark?" it was Brainy's worried voice he heard. "I'm fine Brainy" Clark managed to say before puking again. He heard the door open. "you don't sound ok maybe i have something for nausea" Brainy suggested. "no I'm fine, you know what scratch that I'm not ok I'm pregnant! i thought lastnight was some crazy dream! oh my God it's real, it's real" Clark began to hyperventilate and Brainy was by his side pulling him into a tight embrace, Clark started sobbing into the smaller teens chest. "shh it's ok Clark it's ok" Brainy soothed.

"no i-i-it's n-not ok" Clark said weakly sniffling holding Brainy tighter. "this is not normal, they're not yours or mines, and they're probably the spawn of Satan". Clark said crying more. "they're not evil Clark you're over reacting" Brainy said. (uh oh never tell a pregnant woman or man you're over reacting). Clark pushed him away glaring at him. 'uh oh' Brainy thought. "over reacting, over reacting!" Clark snapped wiping tears away. "i have every right to react this way, I'M PREGNANT WITH SOMEONE ESLSE CHILDREN!" Clark yelled. Brainy shrieked back. "Clark calm down- "i will not calm down, I-I-I cant go with it i cant" Clark said. "Clark she said you cant" Brainy said. "i don't even know her why would she trust me with this responsibility and i was chosen wh-what-" Clark said. Brainy walked to Clark and grabbed his hands. "Clark look at me" he said. Clark kept looking away elsewhere. "clark"Brainy said sternly. Clark intense blue eyes met brillent magenta eyes. "Clark everything will be ok, if you want I'll check on her ok, Saturn girl said she was fine but I'll dubble check ok?" Clark nodded. "now lets get some breakfast yeah?" Clark said. "yeah I'm sorry is it to early to blame it on hormones?" Clark asked chuckling a little. "it's ok" brainy said hugging him. "i love you" Clark said. "i love you too"

when they came down everyone was at the table. "are you alright hon?" Martha asked. "uh fine" he said and sat next to bouncy with Brainy on his right. "we heard shouting" she said. Clark shifted uncomfortably. "uh sorry bout that it was no big deal" he said. Martha nodded passing Bouncy's and Lightning lad plate both forgetting their table manners when they both dived in greedily until Saturn girl told them mentally to cut it out. "so son how are you- "please lets just have a nice breakfast without talking about... you know what" Clark said. "what?" Triplicate asked. "don't mention the bundle of joys" Lightning lad said smirking at Clark. Clark glared at him. "oh" she said. they ate in silence until. "i wonder what they'll be boys or girl's maybe both" Clark dropped his fork everyone turned to Clark who was glaring at Lightning lad who had a cheeky smile. "what?" he said. "this is not funny Garth so keep it shut or I'll shut it for you" "Clark calm down" Said Brainy.

Clark gave Brainy a smile, but shot Lightning lad a death glare. "excuse me but i need to speak with Clark" said a voice. Everyone turned to Belle who was standing at the threshold of the kitchen. "no" Said Clark. Belle stepped in. "Clark we need to talk" she said. "about what you've already made up my mind so what- "I dont have enough time, we need to go" Belle said. Clark stood up. "we as in all of us?" he asked. "no you must come with me its for you protection" she said urgently. "whoa, whoa, wait what's, what's going on?" Lighting lad asked. "this dose not concern you i need Clark to come with me" she walked closer to Clark who stepped back. "what's going on?" He asked. Belle sighed. "look just come with me please" she said. just as she said that there was a loud crash, of wood and glass.

"we don't have enough time come with me now" Clark was going to say something but as soon as he opened his mouth he wasn't in Kansas anymore he was alone in the woods with Belle. There were large green and violet trees, the sun making each leaf dew sparkle, large exotic flowers he's never seen before were showing off their beauty, green lushes grass covered the ground. "where am I!" he demanded. "Quandore" she said bluntly. "No, take me back, whatever's back there in my parents house!" he yelled. "i'm sure your friends can handle it" she said as she started to walk through the woods. "take me back!" he said and grabbed her arm. "No your stuck with me till the children are born" she said harshly and pulled here arm away. Clark looked as if someone slapped him. "no y-you can't- "i've already did, you should take it easy your useless without you powers." she said. "you took my- "red sun" and she started to walk. Clark began to follow. "please take me back i need to know if everyone's ok please- "i cant" she sighed and turned to Clark. "I'm sorry Clark but we cant go back not yet" she said. Clark frown. "what's after me, do they want the babies too?" he asked. "yes i'll tell you more later but we have to move" she said. "will whoever hurt- "you friends can handle them, they dont want your friends or parents they want you so they wont give your friends any trouble" Belle said. Clark frowned a gush a wind picked up and Clark rubbed his arm and followed Belle.

Legion Headquaters

Triplicate gave Mrs Kent a mug of something hot. "thanks dear" she said. Everyone sat in the lounge Brainy long gone in his lab along with Lightning lad who had to tell a very pissed Cosmic Boy about their dissaperence and the absent of one who is pregnant with the kidnappers kids. "i hope he's ok" said Bouncy. putting an ice pack on his head. "we like to thank you guys for what you did back there" said Mr Kent. "no prob Mr K Clark would've had our heads if we didnt" he said with a chuckle. Martha frown and John put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright Clark can handle himself, i dont think the Belle woman would harm him" he said. "i know i'm just worried." she said. "i'm going to check on Brainy" saturn girl said and left.

"C-O-M-P-U-T-O whats so hard about finding Quandore?" Brainy asked angrily. "there are no records of this planet Quandore" C-O-M-P-U-T-O said. Brainy hit the consloe angrily and slumped down in his chair. he jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "It'll be ok we'll find him" Saturn girl said giving him a small smile. Brainy huffed bitterly. "I told him everything will be ok, guess not" He said. "he's fine dont worry" she said. "you can sense him?" Brainy asked hopefully. "no thats a problem, last time he went missing we would communicate now i cant sense him, she or the planet must be blocking me" she said. brainy sighed. "come have dinner with us please" she said "give me thirty minutes ok" "ok" and she left. "dont worry Clark I'm comming" He said staring at the computer screen.

Somewhere in Quandore

Belle opened the door to a small house burried in the woods and walled in Clark close behind her it was just getting dark. "there's a spare room upstairs to your left" she said. "dinner would be ready in an hour" she added Clark said nothing and walked up the stairs. Belle sighed frowning a little but she shook her head and started towards the kitchen. Clark opened the door to his room it was small it had pale white walls and a single twin bed with one window and pale blu curtins. he laid in the bed and curled up in th fetal position and began to sob.

A/N: sorry to stop it there i'm tired of writting fingers hurt lol, oh soon it will be rated M cause some sex scenes will be coming, and i have drawings of the scenes between Clark and Brainy ooooooooo lol but this is my mama's laptop and i dont want them finding stories with male on male sex scenes in it woo how will i explain that lol so tata for now


End file.
